Bloody Love Potion!
by SpazzyNinjaSpork
Summary: Draco Malfoy had no intention of taking a barely-passable love potion Looney Lovegood had made. Now he's filled with butterflies in his stomach and self-loathing in his mind. DracoxLuna


**A/N:** Yaaaay, I'm back to the world of fanfiction! :O  
DracoxLuna, do to my getting back into Harry Potter. Draco's so lovely. D8  
Do read and enjoy. Thank you. Also, I don't own Harry Potter, AND YOU JUST GOT DISCLAIM'D.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having the most pleasant Saturday.

Earlier that morning, Pansy had, once again, flown off the handle for a rather minuscule reason (the thought of an anniversary celebration had never really crossed his mind, nor had he even realized they were due for an anniversary). Crabbe and Goyle were stuck in Transfiguration detention, which left Draco to his own thoughts on the snowy day. He also had a bloody Defense Against the Dark Arts essay to write. What did he need to know _defense _against dark magic for, when he had his own connections with the less-reputable side of the mystical world? He glowered at his textbook from a table wedged between two heavily-stocked bookshelves in the library. There had to be _someone _else here worth talking to. He stood.

The library was more or less empty. He had expected to see the Mudblood Granger, or someone worth eavesdropping on, but he found no one. He passed by a cluster of first-year Hufflepuffs. Upon his passing, two of them clammed up and spilt ink all over their essays. Draco gave a snigger and smiled to himself, but refrained from commenting.

He came to the corner of the library just before the restricted section. He paused momentarily to wonder about _why _the Hogwarts library had a section full of books no one was supposed to read, then turned, only to see Looney Lovegood sitting next to a box of chocolates and a thick book on whatever the bloody hell she was prattling on about those days.

"What d'you got there, Looney?" Malfoy asked, nearing. As she looked up with a rather glazed-over look in her eyes, he took one of the chocolates and popped it in his mouth. They tasted of an odd combination of chocolate, spearmint, and cinnamon, but nevertheless were pleasing to the taste buds.

"Oh," Luna said, as though she had just realized Draco was referring to her. "What a pleasant surprise. Good morning, Draco."

A sudden aftertaste flooded Draco's mouth. He grimaced almost angrily, and demanded, "What the bloody hell were in those things?"

"Oh..." she said again, letting her gaze drift to the chocolates. "I don't think you should have eaten those."

"And why not? Don't tell me your putrid hands made them." He felt compelled to sit across from her, and acted upon it.

"Those were for a project I had due," Luna said, still airily. "They're filled with love potion. Though, I don't think I made them quite right, so I'm not sure if they'll work properly or not, that would be the general effect of not making any potion correctly. Though, some potions, when incorrectly made, can lead to death...so..." she turned her head towards the window closest to them, and sighed, "I would very much like to see a warbler..."

"What?!" sputtered Draco, jumping up. "What were these--what were these filled with??"

"A love potion," Luna repeated gently. "Surely you must listen better in class, you don't seem to get bad marks..."

"You gave me a bloody _love potion?! _What's wrong with you, you crazy git?!" Draco turned to the candies, giving them a horrible glare. "I have a _girlfriend, _you know!" he cried, turning back to the blonde girl.

"It's quite common knowledge," Luna replied, smiling faintly. "And please don't shout, this is a library."

Draco grimaced again, full of disgust. Then his hateful looked melted into a sneer. "Looks like your little love chocolates didn't work, Looney," he said, shutting her book. "I haven't got an ounce of feeling for you."

"That's too bad." Luna said wistfully, staring at her book. "I hadn't marked the page."

Proudly, Draco began to strut away, hoping he had ruined the blonde's day. Suddenly, however, he was overcome with an immense desire to return to the spot next to Luna and strike up another conversation.

_What we had barely counts as a conversation, _Draco thought, forcing his feet to continue in his originally planned path. _It was...it was...well it wasn't a damn conversation, that's for sure._

Though, try as he might, Draco couldn't stop himself from meandering over to the spot beside Luna's table. He grabbed the first book he saw from the shelf and threw it down with a thud across from her. She had resumed reading, and did not look up.

"It's not your _potion _if that's what you're thinking." Draco hissed, opening the book to the middle and forcing his eyes to it. "This is for an assignment. I need this book. And--and all the tables were full." He lied, letting his gaze slide to her just for a second. He then glued his eyes to the page, staring intently at it but not reading a single word.

The two were silent as the moments passed. Draco, still filled with utmost loathing for the crazy girl across from him (the loathing had even increased with the recent events), wanted to talk to her. He didn't want to put up with her constant blabber, but he so very wanted to have a conversation.

While tangled up in his inner argument, Draco ceased to notice that Luna had stood. She stretched, and replaced her book to it's shelf. "I forgot an ingredient, that's why they don't work." She explained, her voice comparable to wind chimes. They had the same airy feel. "Anyways, I'll be leaving you now. Goodbye, Draco," she said, beginning to walk away. "Most of these tables are empty," she noted, though she did not turn around.

Draco slammed the book closed and, leaving it on the table, followed.

"I cannot help but noticed you're following me, Draco Malfoy," Luna called to him after they had walked through many halls. Draco hadn't the foggiest idea where she was headed--or where he was headed, more importantly. She didn't turn around when she spoke. She just let her voice carry on the breeze that picked up her blonde, wavy hair just so much.

"You only wish I was," Draco quipped. He was more at a loss of things to say.

"This is good, then," Luna said, stopping in front of the portrait that lead to the Ravenclaw common room. "For I'm going to my house now."

Draco stopped short, and found himself at a loss for words. He mentally punched himself, horribly aggravated, angry that he was _doing _this, that he was _following _this crazy Ravenclaw that he _loathed _so...

"Good day, then," Luna said, nodding at him and smiling. She whispered the password to the Ravenclaw portrait, who swung open and allowed Luna entrance to the common room.

Malfoy could only stand there, motionless, as he thought of his next move. The portrait gave him an odd, scrutinizing look. He felt vaguely compelled to just stay there, waiting until she'd re-emerge, so he could...so he could...do what, exactly? Talk to the loon? He sighed heavily, and decided to head back to his own house. The failure of a love potion had to wear off at some point. Until then, he'd put up with this dreadful consistent nagging feeling of...of...

Draco _really _wasn't having the best Saturday.


End file.
